Players Guide
Step One: Race The first step in creating a character is to determine the character's race. ''Standard Races Each race is shown with the standard racial attribute changes, racial characteristics as well as a brief description of their various sub-racial groups. When a player selects a race for their character, they should also record the two racial characteristics for that character. *'Dwarf:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma **Racial Characteristics: Stubborn, Crafty **Origin: Commoner *'Elf:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution **Racial Characteristics: Aloof, Attractive **Origin: Commoner *'Gnome: Same as 3.5 | +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength **Racial Characteristics: Obsessed, Adaptive **Origin: Commoner *Halfling:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength **Racial Characteristics: Charmed, Curiosity **Origin: Commoner *'Human:' Same as 3.5 | +2 to One Ability Score. **Racial Characteristics: Fearless , Empathic, **Origin: Varies Sub-Races Each sub-race is then given a brief description as well as suggested origins, background and class. 'Dwarf: **'''Mountain Dwarf: The Kazul are a proud and reclusive sub-race of dwarves that prefer to remain in their mountainous kingdoms rather than deal with others. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner+ ***''Suggested Background:'' Soldier ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Fighter **'Hill Dwarf:' The Barzul (sometimes called 'Shield Dwarves') are a warm and friendly bunch which have left their mountain homes to create a new life in the foot hills of the Shield Mountains. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner+ ***''Suggested Background:'' Soldier ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Fighter **'Wild Dwarf': The Holzul (sometimes called 'Cave Dwarves') are the dwarves who have embraced their more primative ancestry and reside not in vast mountain halls but in shallow caves. They are more aggressive than their Mountain and Hill cousins. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner+ ***''Suggested Background:'' Hunter ***''Suggested Class:'' (Rural) Ranger 'Elf:' **'Wood Elf:' The Sylvanari are the oldest of the Elven peoples; priding themselves on a reserved, wise culture. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner, Merchant, Gentry ***''Suggested Background:'' Apprentice ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Fighter **'Wild Elf:' The Crysanari separated themselves from their Sylvanari cousins after the Kinslayer Wars and explored their more aggressive ancestry in the vast wilderness of the Ivory Plains. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner+ ***''Suggested Background:'' Hunter ***''Suggested Class:'' (Rural) Warrior **'High Elf:' The Solonari separated themselves from their Sylvanari cousins to explore arcane magic. After the Shadowgate Wars, the Solonari were further devided into two people: the survivors (Solonari) and those who chose to hide from their enemy in the shadows of the earth (Malanari) ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner+ ***''Suggested Background:'' Novice ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Wizard **'Dark Elf:' The Malanari are fallen high-elves which shunned the light for a life of intrigue, political machinations and silent wars. After the Shadowgate Wars, the Solonari were further devided into two people: the survivors (Solonari) and those who chose to hide from their enemy in the shadows of the earth (Malanari) ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner+ ***''Suggested Background:'' (Urban) Thief ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Rogue 'Gnome: ' **'Clockwork Gnome:' The Berkeron love to tinker are the merchants of their race, ever-striving to amass wealth to improve their own personal comforts. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner, Merchant ***''Suggested Background:'' Scholar ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Rogue **'Hearth Gnome:' The Ulevari are considered the most calm of their race, pursuing a life of comfort and of relaxation. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner, Merchant ***''Suggested Background:'' (Urban) Soldier, (Rural) Guard ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Fighter **'Tower Gnome:' The Gizaryl prefer scholastic pursuits above all other concerns. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner+ ***''Suggested Background:'' Novice ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Wizard 'Halfling:' **'Wildling:' The Hanabril are a tribal people who prefer the simpler ways of nature to that of urban life. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner ***''Suggested Background:'' Hunter ***''Suggested Class:'' (Rural) Warrior **'Northling:' The Norbril are a nomadic people who prefer the open road and are constantly on the move in nomadic caravans. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner, Merchant ***''Suggested Background:'' (Urban) Merchant ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Rogue **'Darkling:' The Tenebril are a reclusive people who only occasionally leave their subterranean cities. ***''Suggested Origins:'' Commoner, Merchant, Gentry ***''Suggested Background:'' Apprentice ***''Suggested Class:'' (Urban) Wizard 'Human:' Special Note: As humans do not have 'sub races' they are able to chose which region their character is from. Subsequently, they my choose alternative ancestries during the Origin phase of character creation. ''Half-Breeds Half-Breed races have no 'true' sub-race as they are a mixture of human and another race. Instead, each of the Half-Breed characters selects a 'heritage' of one of the sub-races. *'Half-Dwarf:The Zulner Replaces '''Half-Orc from 3.5 | +1 Constitution, +1 Strength, -2 Charisma. *'Half-Elf: ' The Quenari are a curious and wandering sort. Same as 3.5 | +1 Dexterity, +1 Intelligence, -1 Constitution Next Category:Chargen Category:Project/Active